Violin Lesson ( The Candymakers )
by UnderratedFanbaseClub
Summary: A small One Shot from the book THE CANDYMAKERS by Wendy Mass. Its a short Daisy and Philip One Shot. Philip teaches Daisy how to play Violin.


After the whole rode trip Philip had been more open to playing his violin in public. However seeing the fields of the candy factory empty he took the time to play is violin in peace with out anyone to bother him. So he took a seat on one of the picnic tables and started to play. It was nice and peaceful out here. He liked finally having some alone time after attending to the harmonicandy business all day. It worked he was alone for a good three minuets until a female voice spoke up behind him. " Sounds great."

He knew the voice to well he didn't even need to turn around, but he did any ways. Standing in front of him was none other then Daisy. He brown hair flowed in the wind making her look very pretty, Philip noted to himself. Before a blush could show on his face he spoke up " Well I am the best violinist in the world."

This statement caused Daisy to roll her eyes. " You keep telling yourself that." Daisy said before a smile spread across her face. " but you are the best I ever heard."

She felt her cheeks grow warm there was a question she wanted to ask him. But she was positive he would just laugh at her. Daisy was not one of the kind of people who liked to be laughed at.

Philip was about to respond back but Daisy beat him to it. " How long did it take you to learn how to play?"

" I am not sure I picked it up easily but it took me a few years to get good." Philip looked at his violin and back to Daisy.

" is it possible if ..." Daisy started but stopped.

She glanced down at the grass she couldn't look him in the eye. She had been wanting to ask him, but it felt weird. What was wrong with her she's a spy there was a lot harder thing to do then this. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they where so close.

" if it's possible what?" Philip asked clearly confused.

Daisy took a deep breath and looked him in the eye and said. " I was wondering if it was possible if you can teach mean how to play?"

This question caught Philip completely off guard, that he almost fell of the picnic table. Seeing his reaction Daisy spoke up again " Yeah I know it's a stupid question." She then faked laughed " Let's pretend I didn't..."

However she was cut off by, Philip " Sure! I would be happy to teach you."

Philip regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. He sounded way to eager, she's going to think he liked her. Hold up he did like her not that he would EVER tell her that. His feelings for Daisy was no mystery, he had had them since the first met back during the candy contest. He didn't realize what those feeling where until they where on that road trip they took a few weeks ago.

" Really? Your going to teach me?" She asked bringing him back into reality.

Philip smiled and patted the spot next to him on the bench. Without a second though Daisy sat right next to him. " I must warn you though this violin is delicate, plush it's the only one I have. Don't brake it." He said handing her the violin.

Daisy moved her leg to kick him. But Philip saw t coming and moved his out of the way before it collided.

" I am not going to brake it." Daisy said and she took the violin in her arms.

It felt so fragile. She wasn't so sure what to do with it. " Now just rest this part here on your shoulder and hold this with your arms." Philip instructed.

That was the easy part the hard part was the actually music. After a minuet of two of making no musical progress Philip took a deep breath. Normal he would start yelling and storm off, But he tried to be patient.

" No no no your still not getting it." Philip said.

" But I am playing it exactly how you said, see!" Daisy played another note, and another unnatural sound came out.

Some of the squirrels near by ran off to hide. " Alright let's try it a different way." Philip said.

Before he could even realize what he was doing he had placed his arms around her taking hold of each of her hands. He guided her hands to the violin. Daisy cheeks grew red. If anyone where to look at her now it looked like she had an extreme sunburn.

" All you have to do is feel the music." He said still guiding her arms.

Music came out if the violin, it sounded so beautiful. Philip gave out some more instructions, but Daisy want listing. Between the sweat sounds of the violin and Philips arms around her, Daisy brain was completely turned off. Now she finally understood how the other girls sound her felt when ever they at AJ.

Daisy stomach started to flutter. She felt so comfortable in his arms. A smile spread across her face. " Do you think you get it now Daisy?" Philip asked

This brought her back she instantly snapped out of her thoughts. His arms disappear from around her. She wanted them back there it's felt like something was missing as soon as he removed them. What was happing to her? She shook it off.

" Uh, what? Oh yeah I totally got it." Daisy said trying to hide the blush grown on her face.

Philip didn't buy it for one second she was lying. He knew her to well to know when she was lying. " Really then let me hear you play something."

" Ok fine!" She said before playing some horrific notes off of the violin. Phillips hands instantly moved to his ears. " Stop, stop, STOP!" He shouted.

Daisy stopped playing and gave him a strait face. Philip looked her in the eyes " You didn't listen to a word I said."

Daisy smiled " Well then you are just going to have to keep teaching me how to play."

Philip smiled back at her " I have a feeling you already know how to play and you just want me to teach you."

Daisy gave a small laugh " As charming as that is I have no clue how to use this thigh." She said

They both laughed. " I think it's best if you stick to the violin and I listen to you play and cheer from the sidelines." Daisy said hanging him back the violin.

" It probably best it was that was unnatural sound you where making." Philip laughed.

Daisy went to kick him again but he can tell she was smiling and didn't really mean it. In that moment they both felt there hands brush up against each other's. They instantly pulled away, both blushing.

Philip finally spoke up " I never thanked you for making that poster for me back at the competition. No one has ever really cared that much to make me a poster let alone root me on."

Daisy smiled back at the memory. " Sure thing any time." She said

They both started at each other what seemed like forever. Daisy felt her self being pulled towards him. Philip noticed this and tried to stay calm unsure what to do. Just as they where inches away.

" Hey guys there you are!" Miles said causing the two to fall of the beach in shock.

Both Mile and Logan stood over them looking confused.

" Uh where you to about to kiss?" Logan asked slightly discussed.

" No way you two like each other?" Miles said trying to hold in his laughter.

Both Daisy and Philip shot up. " No we weren't where did you get that idea."

" We don't like each other what are you talking about." Both Philip and Daisy said and the same time.

Logan couldn't help but laugh. " Well we're on are way to get some marshmallows if you two want to come." Logan said.

Then Mikes added " Unless you two want to continue kissing."

Philip got up taking his violin with him " WE WHERE NOT KISSING!" He said before storming off.

Daisy don't move she just stared and Miles and Logan.

" Was it something I said?" Miles asked


End file.
